masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan draft edited by Gamer
Satan is considered a dps class. But using STR as his main attribute makes him unique in the damage department. Due to his high HP and good armor he can fill the role as an offtank as well. Satans key signature is that most of his spells cost a certain amount of his HP. So the more spells you cast the lower your HP will get. But first things first: how do you get to play Satan? ---- How to become Satan? ---- Satan is one of the four hidden heroes in Masin RPG. You have to play Wisp untill you reach at least 200k base stats, preferably STR as it will be the main attribute of the tier ups. Your first evolution will be Wrath. With a minimum of 200k base stats your Wisp can enter the Altar of Sin, the area of the boss Paimon. Go close to the Altar of Wrath and you will tier up. Note: your base stats will be reduced to 25%. After this transformation you will not be able to enter Paimon Area again as Wrath is considered a T4. Once you have reached 250k stats again you can equip Molloch gear. Show/Hide Now you need to reach 1M base stats to enter Worldstone Chamber and to fight Baal. With his Essence of Destruction you can upgrade Dark Matter into your Class Weapon, Garvok. With that equipped, activate your ultimate F and step into the Altar of Sins once again to transform into mighty Satan. You did it! Save and rest. Beware though, again you lose 25% of your base stats at this tier up. Show/Hide Spells ---- ---- Stats Keep in mind that STR is your main attribute. Every STR you add will not only make your spells stronger, it also gives you more max HP which will indirectly increase your auto attack damage. *Put 1.5M stats into STR, then put the rest into AGI. ---- Items You opt for items that mainly give STR and damage, but you also need good armor and healing abilities to sustain on the battlefield. If you play in a group it might be sometimes required to offtank bosses, some optional tanking items in your choco might come in handy. Here you find a list of usefull items as you progress to max out your char, with the recommended item named first. 'Weapon:' *Garvok CW: restores 0,5% per UP, so 100 UP is 50% health. *Darkblood (tanking) *Infernal Claws (damage) 'Armor:' *Black Flame Soul Armor --> False Casuality *Fearanos 'Soul:' *Plethon's soul --> Mephisto's soul [https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Hands Hand:] *Grim Fury *Sloth's Magical Power -->Solomon's Hand 'Accessory:' *One who brings forth Satan's Power -->Lucifer's Will *Nemesis (tanking) 'Flag:' *Lord of destruction: Havoc (damage) *Lord of destruction: Resilience (tanking) *Banner of 1st Corps Grimoires There are alot of usefull grimoires for all three slots: Oblivion, Spirituality and Salvation. Some increase your damage output, others increase your survivability by means of heal, block and mobility. I list some that appear usefull in general and some that i have played on Satan. *Grimoires of Oblivion: Sadistic Masochist, Heavy Blow, Meteor, Eternal Havoc, Murderer, etc. *Grimoires of Spirituality: Unstable Destruction, True Power, Last Will, Spiritual Power, Dash, Forcefull Cleave, etc. *Grimoires of Salvation: Enslaved Will, Sacred Life, Naked Skin, etc. ---- Hints ---- : : - Satan's best ally is a Blessing. With constant heals you can spam your spells and do as much damage as you are supposed to do. Blessing should put her time reverse D on you and you start your W, E, T combo. When time reverse is on cooldown you start your combo with F, W, E, Q. : - Manage your health. Learn how much selfdamage your combos do and have an eye on the cooldowns of your heals (optimally you have 3 selfheals: Garvok, Lucifer's Will and Enslaved Will Grim). Fighting on low health is ok but try to calculate possible enemy and area damage. : - If your health is very low, executing F and E might kill you since it consumes a certain amount of your MAX HP. Where as Q, W and T only take a certain amount of your current HP. Even if you theoretically only have 1 HP left you will not kill yourself by executing these spells, but be carefull of enemy and area damage. : - Make good use of your R, its basically 6 seconds "godmode". You still lose HP as you receive damage but it will remain at 1 HP. The only things that can kill you are your own spells (see above), Lilith's ultimate spell (when the screen turns white), Adam when you cast a spell in phase 1 and 3 (auto attacks only). : - Some fatal enemy spells that deserve a mention since you can completely ignore them with your R - meaning you don't suffer any health when they trigger - are: Belial at 0 mana, Molloch's big stomp, Satanacia's spell 10 seconds after altar of sin appears, Valefor when his mana reaches 100%, Adam when his mana reaches 100% mana (this only works only in phase 2 (shield) or if you execute R before you enter the portal), Baal's sigils, Baal when he enters phase 2, Mephisto's sigils, Solomon's Taste of True Power. ---- Endgame fights ---- 'Mephisto:' Satan is a nice addition to Mephisto fight as his role is quite flexible and can adapt to your team composition. Most of the times you are one of the dps; in some cases you are the Offtank at Mephisto; and again another time you are the main tank at the minions. If your team lacks physical damage it can be your job to hit Mephisto to drop his health untill he awakens the next minion. Communicate with your team that their important spells are off cooldown and that a sigil has happened right before you trigger the next minion. In general, don't be afraid to tank the minions if your team has no Lust/Adam. You can endure taking hits for much longer than all the other squishy dps classes due to your high HP, good armor, self heals and 6 seconds of invulnerability R. *Be cautious when you deal with Fake Death that your HP is not below 35% or you could mess up the whole boss fight. *Try not to get chained by Fake Sitael. You deal good damage to her and you can also tank her for abit. *When Fake Thirst gets awaken support to burst him down with everything you have. If your teams stuns run out don't hesitate to tank him with your R active. Make use of your 1,5 s stun Q when other stuns wear off. *Exactly the same strategy applies for Fake Slaughter as well. 'Diablo:' For dishing out good damage at Diablo, but also in general, you want a Blessing in your team to restore your health. As the fight progresses you have to take care of the circles that stun and damage you. In general stand below Diablo and do your combos. Make sure not to take the aggro right before breath starts and right before it ends. If the tank loses the aggro and Diablo runs or jumps to an ally, make use of your stun Q to save them. Make sure not to trigger hellfire at 75, 50 and 25% of Diablos HP while he casts breath. *In last phase be even more carefull about your positioning. Don't get stunned by circles by all means.If the tank dies or loses aggro activate your 6 seconds of invulnerability R and tank him. Hopefully your team can do good damage or even kill him before it wears off. 'Solomon:' At Solomon, Satan's presence can be usefull and welcome if you know what you are doing. With your stun Q, which has a short cooldown of only 18 seconds, you can delay Solomons spells and give your allies and yourself time to evade. Use it when Solomon casts "Taste of True Power", Sleep" and "Phantom Blade". If you don't have your stun available when Solomon casts "Taste of true Power" activate your R if you are in close range. In light phase, if the illusions don't get all aggroed by the tank and go for your squishy allies, do aggro them and then stun and escape right before they blow up.